


frozen hands

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, suga's hands are cold, takes place during season 3 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga's hands get cold before a set. Someone needs to warm them up.[Repost because my dumbass accidentally deleted the fic at 760+ hits, 118 kudos and 10 bookmarks]
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	frozen hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a repost because author is a dumbass who accidentally deleted her fic which was doing relatively well and was proud of :"))
> 
> this is a fix-it fic of sorts which occurs in season 3 episode 7 of haikyuu!! where daichi is the one to warm suga's hands instead of kiyoko because i crave volleyball dads being soft for each other on the court
> 
> no hate to kiyoko at all! i love her with all my heart i just wanted daisuga :))

The beginning of the end. The finals. The fifth set. The quickest set. It goes by in a flash. 15 points is all they need. 

In between sets, the ashen blonde’s ears pick up dribs and drabs of what the crowd was saying. He notices Ukai’s concentrating face, thinking about their next play. But most of all, he takes note of each one of his teammates. Protective instincts kicking in, or something. 

The team is getting much needed rest, sipping on their water bottles and wiping away the sweat dripping down their faces and necks, soaking the collars of their shirts uncomfortably. They’re tired. Their legs weigh like lead, ankles chained to the ground. Their muscles are burning, aching, sore. 

But this is Karasuno. No longer will they allow themselves to be called the ‘flightless crows’ or a ‘fallen powerhouse’. The fire burning in the team refused to die. Even if their concentration and stamina were approaching its end, Karasuno refused to back down. They were going to nationals. Nothing was going to stop them. Not even Shiratorizawa.

“I’m thinking of starting with Sugawara.”

Eyes flit over at the vice-captain at the mention of his name. Smiles and smirks taking shape on some of their lips, others giving the reliable setter an affirmative nod.

“Right!” Suga nods his head firmly, despite his stomach churning and heart pounding in his throat. Cheers erupt from the team unanimously. Tanaka enthusiastically asking for tosses, Takeda-sensei encouraging him, Ukai and the team’s gaze at Suga only reassures how confident they are of the third-year setter. 

Yet the voices are muffled, his teammates smiling faces morphed into blankless skin. Maybe it was Shiratorizawa’s cheers getting to him, or the pre-game jitters, or the fear of failing his team, or the sudden gust of cold wind in the gym that only he could feel. A combination of all that? It was likely.

He’s looking at his hands, clasping them together gingerly and bringing them up to his lips. Shit, they’re cold against his face. He needs his hands warm and loose, ready to set to anyone for a spike. He warmed up in the set before, so why were his hands cold? He closes his eyes as he breathes out a hot breath on his fingers, skin barely soaking up the warmth.

Another pair of hands—larger and more muscular than his own—are wrapped around his warming them until the tightness in his fingers ebb away, fingers no longer stiff. The hands are calloused and rough against his own smoother skin, worn with experience. 

Also, sweaty.

“Daichi, your hands are gross.” Suga teases, but there’s no bite to his words. Neither wanted Daichi to pull his soothingly warm hands away. The setter leans forward, the captain easily accommodating him.

They often ended up in this position: the two of them standing close, in their own bubble of sorts, Suga’s forehead on Daichi’s muscular shoulder as he warmed the setter’s fingers. Daichi know his vice-captain. He knows when Suga’s hands get cold and needed to be warmed.

They did this ever since first-year, when Suga’s nerves had gotten the better of him on the court and his fingers couldn’t bend and set the ball for a spike for the ace.

He was struggling to calm himself, breath picking up speed as the world around him goes muffled, faces transform into blank slates, his stomach fell to his knees- 

The sound of shoes running towards him is barely registered in his ears. His sense of touch didn’t seem to be working either, because when he was sucked back to reality, Daichi’s palms were over his interlocked fingers. A thumb stroking the setter’s skin soothingly. There were whispers from the audience, but neither could care less. The muffled voices in Suga’s ears drowned out completely, focused only on Daichi and his breaths on Suga’s fingers.

It was the same in this moment. In their bubble, safe from the rest of the gym, the captain laughs softly and as warmly as his ‘gross hands’.

Suga’s eyes flutter open, hazel eyes catching the gaze and locking onto brown ones. Daichi offers a confident smile, the one where the right side of his lips is pulled up higher than the left and his pearly white teeth peek through his lips. Suga’s heart sinks back into his ribcage, nonetheless it pounds so violently against his bones that he thinks it could burst through at anytime. 

It may sound painful, but Suga feels calmer than he has been throughout this entire match. 

“My gross hands help you though.”

Suga resists the urge to pull his hands back and land a punch into Daichi’s stomach. Though, a snort is all he musters. 

“They do.” Suga breathes out. “They really do.”

His hands are lifted up, close to Daichi’s lips now. The fingertips of his index fingers touching his cupid’s arrow. The captain gets a strange looking from him, then a laugh and a faint blush on his pale cheeks. “What are you doing?” Suga asks with a puzzled smile and a raised eyebrow, tilting his head to one side as a similar blush painted Daichi’s cheeks. 

Daichi’s lips brush the skin of Suga’s fingers, brown eyes looking up earnestly, keeping Suga from looking away. Then, Daichi’s lips press the softest of kisses onto the top of Suga’s interlocked fingers. It’s over in a moment, but sends Suga’s heart fluttering and Daichi’s own pounding. 

A good luck kiss. Suga’s cheeks flush red, but his smile is anything but embarrassed. Suga turns his face away from Daichi, letting out a gleeful chortle. 

Their cozy bubble is disappearing and the sounds of the gym are seeping into their ears once more. Their precious moment would be gone as soon as it arrived, but neither make a move to pull away. Content, they stay like that for a moment longer. 

“You ready to play yet Sugawara?” Ukai’s asks, a smirk on his face.

Neither want to pull away. But Daichi slowly releases Suga’s hands from his gentle grasp and the heat from his hands linger in his skin. The skin had Daichi kissed now felt all tingly.

The setter wondered if this is how Daichi’s skin felt after he kisses the calluses on his palms. 

Now he felt jealous. 

No matter, Suga thinks, he’s just going to have to kiss Daichi even more and just hope and pray he gets the hint to return them.

He lifts his head high, confidence radiating off the vice-captain as he clenches his fists by his sides.

“Ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! please leave a kudos and a comment :')
> 
> follow me on instagram @spectacledsen for occasional drabbles!


End file.
